The present invention relates to a roof airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to a roof airbag apparatus capable of preventing an injury or separation of a passenger when a vehicle accident occurs.
In general, a vehicle includes an airbag apparatus installed to protect a passenger. The airbag apparatus may be installed at the front, both sides and top of the vehicle depending on the spec of the vehicle.
A conventional airbag apparatus includes a gas injector and a chamber part. When a predetermined magnitude or more of external shock is applied to a vehicle, the gas injector generates gas and injects the generated gas into the chamber part to deploy the chamber part, thereby protecting the body of a passenger.
The conventional airbag apparatus has a problem in that an upper chamber part of the vehicle has not completely covered a panorama sunroof or the like and the deployed chamber part could not stably support a passenger when the chamber part is moved or separated. Furthermore, when the chamber part is expanded, the frictional force between guide tabs and a tether guide may be increased to lower the deployment speed, and the guide tabs may be damaged. Therefore, there is a demand for an apparatus capable of solving the problem.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-020509 published on Feb. 2, 2015 and entitled “Center airbag apparatus for vehicle and passenger protection device”.